vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
True Lies
True Lies is the second episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-first episode in the series. Summary MISSING PERSONS — Without telling that is missing, turns to Sheriff Forbes for help finding his brother. Elena and try to find out who is covering up a campus murder, and a fellow Whitmore student named Jesse gives Elena some intriguing information about Professor Wes Maxfield. While struggles to return to his old life, he continues to be the only person who can see and talk to , but he can’t convince her that it’s time to let the others know that she sacrificed her own life for his. After learning that is searching for , Damon asks and Jeremy to keep her out of sight, but the situation quickly spirals out of control. Finally, Nadia uses violence to make a point about her own agenda. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Hans Obma as Gregor *Russ Tiller as Cashier Quotes : Caroline (to Elena about Tyler) : "He's deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning my phone calls, so I'm deferring from having sex with him ever again." ---- : Katherine (to Matt) : "I've done this a thousand times, I get it. I'm the leverage, I'm that thing that everybody wants...I'm the friggin moonstone!" '' ---- : 'Katherine' (to Jeremy) : ''"...then maybe I can get out of the car because I need to pee...like in a bathroom, like a lady!" ---- : Silas (to Damon) : "What I don't get is why she likes you..." : Damon (to Silas) : "It's because you haven't had sex with me!" ---- : Katherine (to Jeremy) : "Please! I wouldn't even know how to use it, I've never shot a gun in my life, didn't need to, I was much more deadly." : Katherine (to Jeremy) : "I survived childbirth, the death of my entire family, and five hundred years of running from an immortal Hybrid, you can understand why I'm a little upset that I'm on the verge of being defeated by a sinus infection!" Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Wes Maxfield. *Katherine reveals that prior to this episode, she has never used a gun in her 500+ year lifespan. (Pointing out that vampires would not have use for such a weapon.) *Silas theorizes Damon and Stefan are his distant nephews. *In a reference to Season 2, Katherine compares herself to the much sought moonstone. Continuity * This is the first time Elena officially meets Silas (posing as Stefan), though she briefly met Silas in The Walking Dead when he was posing as Caroline at the time. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is the title of a 1994 movie starring and and written and directed by . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Promo|Short promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Extended Promo - True Lies HD|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 True Lies - Short Canadian Promo|Short Canadian Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 1 - True Lies|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries - True Lies Clip|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries 5x02 Webclip 3|Webclip #3 The Vampire Diaries Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies|Canadian Promo 5x02 - True Lies Pictures 5x02-01.jpg|Elena 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-03.jpg 5x02-04.jpg|Damon trying to choke Silas 5x02-05.jpg 5x02-06.jpg matt5x02.jpg|Matt Ianbts5x02.jpg 1233415 511890612214605 212313865 n.jpg Elenadamon5x2.jpg Damon and Elena - S5.jpg Tumblr mu5641fNxu1rt6036o3 250.gif Tumblr mu5641fNxu1rt6036o2 250.gif Bonnie and Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie Bonnie TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Jeremy TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Bonnie 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Bonnie Katherine TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine gets pepper sprayed TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine gets pepper sprayed Katherine 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Stelena TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Stelena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Stelena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stelena Elena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Stefan 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Stefan Whitmore TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Megan Memorial TVD 5x02.jpg|Megan Memorial Elena and Caroline's Dorm Room TVD 5x02.jpg|Dorm room Elena and Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Damon TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon looking rough Liz TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Liz 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Liz 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Liz Damon 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Damon 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Katherine 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Damon 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jeremy 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy Katherine 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Matt 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Whitmore 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Whitmore Jesse TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Elena and Caroline 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Jesse 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Jesse 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Elena and Caroline 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 7 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline and Elena Wes TVD 5x02.jpg|Dr. Wes Wes 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Wes 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena and Caroline 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena and Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena and Caroline Wes 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Wes Elena 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena on Campus Damon 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 12 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Elena 13 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Damon 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Silas TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Silas 2 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Elena 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Elena Silas 3 TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas Matt 5 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt Katherine 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Katherine 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Caroline 9 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Caroline 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Caroline Silas and Elena TVD 5x02.jpg|Silas and Elena Damon 11 TVD 5x02.jpg|Damon Jesse 8 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Jesse 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x02.jpg Katherine 13 TVD 5x01.jpg Matt 6 TVD 5x02.jpg|Matt BWSEEK-CQAAZ6vW.jpg BWQq5J9IAAARxgp.jpg BWSgbadIEAAMbK1.png BWSvpmgCYAAfuGK.jpg BWTTg59CAAAAQqR.png Tumblr muh8jdYthc1qik2bvo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o3 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o1 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o2 250.gif Tumblr muhe760hSV1rp4im3o4 250.gif Delena502.gif Jesse 10 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jesse Katherine 14 TVD 5x02.jpg|Katherine Jeremy 4 TVD 5x02.jpg|Jeremy References *Title See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5